


Haunted

by LittleTaliMagpie



Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pining, Scary Games, Streamer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTaliMagpie/pseuds/LittleTaliMagpie
Summary: Ken promised his stream a scary game for Halloween and Daisuke has the perfect suggestion.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken & Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Gamer/Streamer AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644697
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> *blows the dust off my account* Sup?
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of updates recently. Depression and anxiety have been kick my ass thanks to The Virus™️. On the plus side, I got a job at last! Just waiting to do my first shift :D
> 
> I wanted to write something for Halloween and have been obsessed with Phasmophobia recently so have another entry for the Streamer AU! It's been so long since I wrote for this AU that I had to go back to my notes to figure out timings for stuff lmao
> 
> Ratings is for some swears.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this 💖

“Uhh, I’m not so sure about this…” Ken bit his lip as he watched the download bar progress.

“Aww, don’t be so negative! It’s not like we’re playing the VR version.” Daisuke’s voice came clearly through his headphones, Ken’s heart stuttering. “Besides, you said you wanted to play a spooky game for October. So here you go, a spooky game!”

Ken sighed and opened the game. “ _Phasmophobia_ , huh?” How bad could it be? “So, do we start streaming now or after I do the tutorial?”

“I’ll start my stream and do a lil entertaining and you can do the tutorial. Don’t worry, it’ll be great!” Daisuke cheered. Ken opened his and Daisuke’s streams on his second monitor, watching as Daisuke’s blinked to life with his ‘starting soon!’ splash screen. “I’m gonna deafen, lemme know when you’re done in my chat.”

“Sure,” Ken murmured. He turned Daisuke’s stream down and opened his new scary game. The title faded in, written in a scratchy font. “If this game kills me, I’m haunting your ass.” he grumbled.

The tutorial wasn’t that bad; a house inhabited by a “non-violent ghost”, according to the whiteboard in the van. It was quite uneventful, taking several trips with various pieces of equipment until he’d located the ghost and identified its type.

“Well, that was easy,” he muttered, switching screens back to Daisuke’s stream. He appeared to be in some kind of cabin, closing himself in a room and switching his flickering flashlight off. Curious, Ken mentioned him in chat.

_THE_K4153R: Hey, what’s going on? @NoodleBowl_

Daisuke’s expression was apprehensive, so absorbed in the game that he didn’t seem to notice Ken’s message. With his silence, Ken could more easily hear the ambiance and… heavy footsteps? Ken leaned forward, anxiously watching. Daisuke flicked his torch on then off again and bit his lip. A few long moments later, he clicked it on again and relaxed; it was no longer flickering.

Ken released a breath he didn’t even realise he’d been holding and mentioned Daisuke again. Daisuke left the house and went back to the van, glancing at something off-screen and grinning. “Lemme finish this round and I’ll get you in here.” he said. Ken smiled softly and sent a cheering emote, sitting back with a sigh. “Okay, let’s see… we got freezing temps and spirit box… So it’s either a Wraith, a Mare or a Demon. Ooh, a demon would explain why it’s been so aggressive…” 

He flicked through the journal to find what equipment he would need before heading back into the building. He beelined for the stairs and into a bathroom, placing a camera mounted on a tripod in the corner then throwing a blank book on the ground with a plethora of other equipment. “Write in the book for me, would ya?” he called out flippantly before leaving the room and heading for the van again. Just as he reached the front door, it swung shut and his flashlight began to flicker. “Oh, bullshit!” he griped, turning and heading through to the kitchen instead. Light switched off, he crouched behind the counter and waited.

Loud footsteps sounded all around him but after what felt like an eternity, Daisuke flicked his torch on again and sighed. Exiting quickly, he spoke up, “Given how loud and obvious the footsteps are, it’s _probably_ not a Wraith.” Once in the van, he clicked through the cameras until he reached the one he’d placed in the corner. “Aha! I knew it! Writing in the book, baby, we got ourselves a Demon.”

Ken grinned. Just a few short months ago, Daisuke had been worrying about switching his content up to include some gaming. He hadn’t wanted to scare off his long-time viewers, but the idea of adding something new and attracting fresh eyes to his channel had eventually convinced him to give it a shot. The difference between his first gameplay stream and this one was incredible, and Ken was proud to have bore witness to Daisuke blossoming in a new genre.

“Yo, Kai.” Daisuke’s voice cut through his thoughts, pulse skipping. “Want me to cut off early or are you okay with me clearing my objectives?” Ken leaned forward to type out his reply.

_THE_ K4153R: Either is fine with me. Also, don’t call me that_

Daisuke rolled his eyes then hummed thoughtfully. “I need dirty water and crucifix, which are both a pain in the ass to get, not to mention how aggressive this asshole is… Think I’ll cut my losses. Get ready to join me.”

Ken sent another cheering emote in response - one of Daisuke's this time. Daisuke checked his journal one more time before heading to the keypad at the back of the van. Ken muted the stream and jumped into Daisuke’s voice chat before he switched back to his own game’s monitor.

“Heya, Kai. How’s it going?” Daisuke’s voice was bright as usual.

Ken sighed and hit the button to start his stream. “I told you not to call me that.” he mumbled, putting on a disgruntled tone.

Daisuke wasn’t fooled. “I’ll stop when it stops making you smile.” Ken was very glad his webcam was off right now.

“Uh-huh, sure. Send me the room code whenever.”

“Yessir!” 

Ken rolled his eyes, unable to hold back his smile this time. He copied the code and soon, he was in the lobby with Daisuke. It was decorated with jack o’ lanterns and a dark atmosphere. They spoke for a little while about how things were going, their plans for Halloween besides streaming scary games and so on. Ken picked up the basketball and started practising throwing it, familiarising himself with the physics engine of the game a little more.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t toss me in at the deep end here,” Ken said. “I’m not really well-versed with this kind of game.”

“Yeah, I know. As fun as throwing you into a professional Asylum run would be, I’d rather not put you off the game before you’ve even started.” He hummed to himself as he considered his options. “How about… Bleasdale? Nah, I just did a farmhouse. I have Ridgeview Street house on intermediate difficulty, how’s that?”

Ken hummed. “Straight into the second difficulty? Sounds good to me. What’s the easiest one like?”

“Amateur? Kinda lame, to be honest. The ghost doesn’t even start attacking for at least five minutes, and even then it’s a pain to get it to appear or attack. Sucks that first time players _have_ to start on amateur if they’re lobby leader but I get it. The game can be kinda awkward sometimes. Ready up whenever, I already added all the equipment we need.”

Ken did just that, the nerves beginning to bubble up as the loading bar ticked up. “Wait, did you already explain this game to your chat?” he asked suddenly.

“Huh? Yeah, they know it already cause it’s my favourite game right now.”

“Well, with it being Halloween and all, we might have new viewers who don’t really know it. Or us, for that matter.” Ken pointed out.

“Hmm, fair point. Well, _Phasmophobia_ is a ghost hunting game. You use equipment to find out the type of ghost haunting a location, with extra objectives that get you more money. You use that money to buy more equipment to help you find ghosts more easily.”

“So the point of the game is to discover the ghost type in order to earn money?” Ken summarised.

“Yep, exactly. Some equipment is better than others, like the thermometer and strong flashlight, but some of that stuff is more expensive and, in some cases, locked behind higher levels.” Daisuke added.

“I see. Also, the tutorial said this game uses voice recognition?”

“Oh yeah, you gotta use in-game mic for stuff like using the spirit box or yelling its name to piss it off. You set it up, yeah?” Ken had and said as much, watching Daisuke walk around in the van. “We’ll need to mute Discord between rounds, then; don’t wanna deal with an echo, y’know?” 

Ken hit the “mute” and “deafen” buttons on his stream deck. Daisuke’s voice was more distant, moving around with him as he walked. _‘An interesting feature’_ , Ken thought. Daisuke told him which button was his in-game push-to-talk and which was radio, then the pair went about grabbing equipment.

“Okay, the game said the thermometer and EMF Reader are the best tools for finding the ghost’s room,” Ken said. Daisuke nodded - at least, Ken assumed that’s what he was trying to do. From his perspective though, his avatar was bending sharply forward at the waist before straightening, as if bowing. Ken snickered and mimicked him, drawing a similar response from his partner. “Which equipment are you getting?”

“Thermometer, spirit box and torch. Definitely grab a torch cause this game is dark as hell.”

“Yeah, I noticed. Especially when I tried turning all the lights on.”

“Ah, tripped the breaker, huh? Did it spook you?” Daisuke’s tone was cheeky. Ken scoffed.

“A little, to be honest. I thought it was the ghost.” They both laughed. “So, should I get the EMF?”

“Yeah, for sure. Maybe the UV light too, or a photo camera.”

Ken frowned. “Not the video one?”

“Nah, you grab that after you’ve found the room.” Ken hummed, debating for a moment before deciding on the photo camera. “Okay, ready?”

Ken let out a breath, trying not to let his shakiness show. “As I’ll ever be.” he replied.

Daisuke “nodded” and then hit the button to open the van.

\---------------

“Stop laughing! That wasn’t funny!” Ken wailed, despairing when it only made Daisuke laugh harder. “I mean it! That was horrible!”

“O-oh my god, that scream-” Daisuke wheezed. “Dude, that was fucking _hilarious_. Look, even chat thinks so.” Ken refused to look, already aware of the laughing emotes being spammed by his viewers. He noticed Miyako’s handle spamming the most and glowered.

“I hate it here.” He grumbled. Daisuke cackled in response. “I’m fucking muting you.”

“N-no, wait, I’ll stop. Jus’... gimme a m-minute.” Ken glared at the other man’s stream, watching him wipe tears from his eyes and take deep breaths. Eventually, he calmed down. “Holy shit, that was gold. I hope somebody clipped it. Okay, I’ll try and finish up as fast as I can so we can go again.”

Ken huffed and folded his arms. “No way. I’m looking for a different game.”

“Aww, c’mon Kai, this was only the first round! No-one’s good at a game on their first try, you know that.” Ken just pouted in response. “Look, you can just follow me around and see how I do stuff. Learn the game a little better. I’m not level a hundred and fifty-seven for nothing, y’know.”

“... Fine. Since I promised my chat I’d play something spooky.”

“Great! Lemme just grab a couple of things and we can go back in.” He grinned and Ken couldn’t help but smile in response. He saw some people in chat post little “aww” emotes and rolled his eyes at them.

After a little consideration, Daisuke was heading back into the house, a crucifix held aloft, while Ken followed behind. Reaching the ghost's room, he switched to the spirit box and started repeatedly asking it where it was, moving around the room until its answer changed from _close_ to _here_. He placed the crucifix and, after retreating to the doorway, started calling out the ghost’s name. Eventually, the ghost appeared, groaning before it disappeared again. With a cheery “thank you!”, he headed back out to the van.

“And would ya look at that, crucifix done. Boom! We got a bone pic, a ouija board pic and a pic of Kai’s corpse. Ghost type is… Wraith - explains how it killed Kai so easily--”

“How so?” Ken cut in.

“Wraiths can fly through walls, and you left your torch on _and_ hid near its haunted room. Ghosts apparently check the rooms nearest theirs first if they don’t already have a target to follow.” he explained.

“Ohh. Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry for the interruption.”

“Don’t apologise, I love teaching people about this game. In my opinion, the more people who play, the better.” he chirped. 

Ken chuckled; when they’d first met, Daisuke barely played any games because he was so focused on making his vlogs entertaining, even to the detriment of his own health and well-being. Now he was having fun _as well_ , and Ken was so happy he’d helped Daisuke reach this point when he’d been so close to burning out. Sometimes, all someone needed was a change in perspective and a little support.

“Do you have Wraith down in your journal?” Daisuke’s voice cut off that train of thought.

“Lemme check… yep, got it.”

“Sick, let’s get back!” He hit the keypad at the back of the van, the ramp swinging back up and doors closing. Once back in the lobby, Ken turned to the whiteboard.

“Huh? Wait, how’d I get insurance?” Ken blinked.

“Cause I took a picture of your dead body.” Daisuke chuckled.

“Oh.”

“Lemme pick a job and we can jump straight back in. Is intermediate still okay or would you prefer amateur?”

“Intermediate’s good.” Ken murmured. He wandered around the room, picking up and throwing items as he went. When Daisuke playfully scolded him for making a mess of the lobby, Ken “danced” with his avatar and Daisuke laughed in response. Ken tried to ignore the bubbly feeling in his chest.

They played the game long into the night, until the sky began lightening and Ken’s eyes stung with exhaustion, snack packets and water bottles scattered around his setup. They both said their good nights to their streams and ended the broadcasts.

Daisuke stretched with a groan. “Man, that was fun! You got so good too, I knew you would. Look how many levels you got!”

Ken had to admit, he’d had a lot of fun. “I can see why you’re addicted to this game. Will it be your main one from now on?”

“Hmm, probably. I’m having a lot of fun with it and it’s an early build so there’ll probably be a lot more content coming out in the next few years. Sucks that it’s not really speedrun-able, I’d love to see you play this more.” he sighed.

Ken smiled. “Well, there’re always days when I don’t wanna speedrun so it’s not like I’m never going to play it again. Seems like it’d be a lot of fun for us to play together every now and then.”

Daisuke beamed. “Yeah! That’d be great. But not tonight. Man, I’m tired.” he yawned. 

Ken did too. “Yeah, I think it’s time for some sleep. My schedule is so fucked.”

Daisuke snorted. “Same. I’m gonna go pass out.” Ken tried not to feel disappointed. He enjoyed speaking with Daisuke, even if his heart ached. He wasn't even really sure why it did, just that it was a thing that confused him. “G’night, Ken.” 

“Good night, Daisuke.” Ken replied quietly. Daisuke disconnected from the voice chat. “...Ugh.” He groaned before doing the same and slumping back into his chair. His heart ached. ‘ _Why do I feel so sad?_ ’

Turning off his computer, he pushed himself up and headed to bed, grabbing his phone from the desk as he went. He unlocked it to set an alarm and paused.

Daisuke beamed up at him from his background, the two of them with their arms around each other’s shoulders. Daisuke had taken it with his selfie stick a couple of months into their friendship. Back before all of these complicated feelings had reared their ugly heads. What was wrong with him? Surely it wasn’t normal to feel _this_ attached to a friend, to the point of wanting to spend every moment with them… What was going on?

Shaking off the confusion, he set his alarm and tossed the phone on his nightstand. Curling up beneath the covers, he pushed aside his uncertainty and forced himself to relax, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
